


Stolen Property

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Hard Candy [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Mentions of knife play and breeding, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader and Papy are Switches, Reader-Insert, Rough and slow, Smut, Tropes, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Well now he definitely wasn't getting it back.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Hard Candy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Stolen Property

He hates it.

Which, obviously, is why you do it.

It's waiting so patiently in the dryer for it's owner but it has a new owner now: you. Because now that you've got your "thievin' hands", as Paps like to say, on it...well, it's yours forever. That's the rule of dating or so the internet memes have told you so.

What's his is yours and what's yours is...still yours because fuck sharing with the tallest bastard who ever lived. He'd stretched out three pairs of pants last time you'd borrowed a few shirts. Borrowed being loosely used because you'd never given them back.

* * *

"Gimme my sweater, honey."

"M'nah."

You and your bonefriend stare at each other for a minute before he pounces. The bed shrieks angrily but you are in a fight to the death, maniacal laughter escaping as his finger slide up your bare skin to tickle you then up to your armpits. You're not sure how you don't send him flying by accident with your flailing but when it literally hurts to breathe you give.

"I give, I give-Papy stop!"

He does, grinning down at you. "Gonna give me it back?"

"Spoil sport." You mutter but as you go to take it off you realize the front of the sleeves has been tied together. You pout up at him and make a face. "Ha-ha, untie me."

"M'nah."

"Oh my-fine I won't steal your jacket anymore."

The skeleton only stares down at you with a pale orange flush, relaxing more of his weight onto you. 

"Not good enough. Still haven't got my shirts back, dunno if I can trust ya."

You loop your tied arms around his neck and grin. "Of course you can!"

Because you'd never said you wouldn't steal his other clothes. And the look his gives you says he knows exactly what your thinking, a rough chuckle vibrating through you and the bed as he laughs.

"Thievin" little liar."

But his words are affectionate as he presses a kiss to your offered lips, hands that have been idle under the hoodie beginning to roam. You twitch, you'd almost forgotten what you were wearing under it. A whole lot of nothing. 

"Doing it on purpose, ain't ya?"

"Mm?" 

You hum against his lips in question, the pitch in his voice telling you mission accomplished.

"Wearing nothing but my clothes." His words travel across your cheek as he makes his way to your neck, skin catching on his teeth. "Knowing I'm gonna find ya like this, ready to strip for me."

"Just strip?"

"Ready to be fucked." 

The abrupt words make your own teasing stutter to a halt, stomach tightening as you hear the zipper click slowly. But he stops just between above your chest, nipping the flesh there as his hands dig into the meat of your thighs.

"Then don't keep me waiting."

"Ya smell like your mine."

You press yourself against him, feeling the heat surface completely now. Your mind running wild with how he could take you. The knot between the sleeves the perfect handle if he fucked you from behind. The rough scrap of the zipper if he pinned you down-

Lost in these thoughts you miss when he moves. Quick and with a bit of the sting of his magic, your arms are looped around the bed post. 

"Thefts a crime, ya know, back home we'd cut ya up."

"Promises, promises." You tease, legs falling open as he moves between them.

"Ya would like that, wouldn't ya?" The look as his face as he watches you arch to grind against him is indescribable. Almost frightening in it's intensity if not for the darkening flush in his bones that spreads as his magic does. It lights up under his shirt then down his hips, your gaze breaking from him to watch it travel down his hip hungrily. "Let me fuck ya, cut ya, breed ya, whatever I want. Could even make you fuck yourself on my thigh and ya'd do it."

"Gonna do it now if you don't touch me." But your breathing is hitching at his words, hips pressing hard against him until he pulls away. There's no games as he puts his mouth to work. " _Rus!_ "

It's too short. Just enough licks to make you want more, his tongue deeper, _harder_. You try to lift your arms off the post to put his head back where you need it but he's already rubbing himself against you again.

" _Fuck._ Thieves don't deserve to get eaten."

"You-fuck! Harder!" 

Hissed out you push back against him when he presses in, your barely wet enough and the stretch is sudden enough to hurt. It sends a burn through your legs that you latch onto with a deep groan to echo his.

But he doesn't move right away, the feel of each of his piercings pressed against your insides too tightly, the gentle threat of a tear and the sharp sting of his magic in you as he drapes himself over you. His forehead pressed against you, his eyes hazy and you sure you look the same. 

Everything is tight, and hot, no space. The air between you is stale and heavy but you want-

"You wanted me to steal it. Wanted to fuck me like this-" he presses against you hard enough the the zipper bites into your chest and you moan. Louder when he gives the shallowest of thrusts, not moving far enough to give you space. "Wanna see me dressed up for you- _fuck_ -think it's fucking sexy, don't you? When you can't even see your cock under the the jacket, just feel me and-"

He moves a little harder, his hands reaching under to cup your ass and pull you flush as he grinds into you. The words get stuck in your throat but his eyes are burning, his grin taunting and tight. 

"Keep going, honey, or am I distracting ya?"

You clench around him, enjoying the way his breathing huffs across your cheeks, eyes narrowing as he thrusts a bit harder, sharp and punishing. You hiss in response but try again, a whine in your voice that he echos as he continues the shallow movements.

"And can only feel it, can only look at me and think about how I look under-" You groan as you grind back against him and shake your head. "Just-harder."

"Nah. This all ya get for thievin'." You try to move a little faster but he only presses deep enough to make you see spots, the air leaving your lungs but you don't break his gaze and he looks just as gone as you feel. His tongue poking through his teeth before he speaks again, hands clenched tight enough to break the surface of your skin on your ass. "Wanna feel how good it feels to be in my jacket."

At first you don't understand. Not until the press of his finger is beside his cock and everything is too tight. Too sudden. The sharp heat hitting your gut like a sucker punch that rips the air from your lungs. Your vision fades briefly as the tension snaps, your body going limp against him as he moves his finger and his cock just slow enough that each thrust sends ripples down your back, his gaze only breaking to fall to your chest when he cums. A snarl so soft it could almost be a whimper hitting your ears. 

He only undoes your arms so he can pull you to him, already half asleep and a little sore, and-

"S'my jacket now."

You feel more than hear his laughter as you drift off.

* * *

In the morning you open his drawer and stare at the baggy, jean shorts with a grin before grabbing a pair to head to the gym with.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, there it is. All the tropes because I could not resist!


End file.
